The Typical Day
by KiRaRa ROX
Summary: A collection of 1shots on the Inuyasha crew. AU. A little OOC. R&R please!
1. Sango's kitty

AN - This is a fanfic written by a very good friend of mine named Clicio (that's not her actual name, it's her username). If anyone wants to visit her, her username is Clicio so look her up in the directory. She'sa very good author so if you feel like reading some really good fanfictions, search for her. This fanfic is part of a series called "Secrets" and this is part 2 of the 4 parts written on me and my 3 friends.

**Summary: **

Sango was at home all alone. But she's never _completely_ alone. There's always a certain feline that will always be with her. AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the any of the characters of Inuyasha, much to my disappointment.

Sango looked out the window. The sun was setting. The previous fogginess of clouds has dispersed, and the red and orange rays glowed cheerfully, but with an edge to it, reminding everyone that winter was coming. She looked down at her homework, and sighed. She will never think of a good theme for the dream that they were supposed to write. She stood up and rubbed her eyes. Sango was home alone again, and had nothing to do except, well, the _thing_ on her desk. And that was totally not an option. Well… she was never really COMPLETELY alone. Raising one hand, palm faced upwards she whispered, "I called upon the feline of the fire. Come Kirara!" In a burst of flame, a pale colored kitty appeared, and crawled onto Sango's shoulder.

"Come on," she told Kirara. "Let's go for a short lap." Kirara mewed and transformed into her large form. Sango climbed up, and together they flew higher and higher in the sky, until Sango said "Now!" They dived like a blazing shooting star, and that's what they wanted to look like, least anybody looked up and actually saw them, a girl riding a cat. They slowed down to a stop in the yard of Sango's house, and Kirara mewed twice and disappeared. A feather floated onto the ground, and Sango picked it up. It was white, with the palest tinge of blue at the top. Sango sat on the soft grass. Nobody had ever asked her why she liked Kirara so much. Maybe someday she'll tell somebody. _Someday._

**AN**: So what to you think? I changed some things in the fanfic but most of it is what was first there. Thanks for reading it! It's the first fanfic that I've posted so please review! D


	2. The secret of Inuyasha

**AN** : This is Secrets part 3 (of the original fic), written on another friend of mine but also by Clicio. In this fic, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are NOT going to be enemies, instead there're going to be brothers that love each other. They're also going to have a little sister named Kiki (a name I thought of at the last minute). Oh ya, and also, Inuyasha's mom isn't dead (in this fic). So here it is,The Typical Day part 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, unfortunately.

* * *

"Mom, may I go onto the computer to check my e-mail?" Inuyasha sat on the couch, playing with his little sister who was on his lap. It was (still) dusk, and the reds were truly beautiful, but Inuyasha didn't notice. He was waiting for the answer hopefully, the once every two to three week chance he will get to communicate with... 

"Yes you may," came the desired reply. Inuyasha immediately lifted Kiki off his lap and onto the ground, and rushed to the computer.

"Ten minutes only," his mom said.

"Ok!" Inuyasha opened his MSN e-mail and typed in his password. He clicked the button, and hoped... Yes! There it was, an e-mail from his brother Sesshomaru. He called every Friday, but it was only in his e-mail that he discussed his ability...

_Dear Inuyasha,_ (said the e-mail)

_How are you? Everything's fine here in America, but I still have a lot of homework. You are so lucky that you don't have to go to school. Life as a genius isn't easy, you know... _

Inuyasha scowled. Of course he knows. He was one himself. And he did not feel lucky at all. In fact, he rather wanted to go back to school. All that time the kids should be learning... He shook his head, and read on:

_I aced the science test, but there's supposed to be another one soon. x.x But enough about me. You told me that you've been practicing it, and now you can see colour. Really? Wow, you're even better than me at it now! I'm still stuck at the blurriness... What colours can you see? Tell me!_

Inuyasha gasped. It was only his second year at it, and he was already past her brother, who had it for six!

"Five more minutes," said his mom.

_I will suggest that you continue your self-training, and train more often. Who knows? One day it might even be helpful in some strange way. Once again, thanks for telling me about it. I had no idea you were the same as me. You didn't tell anyone else yet, right? Don't worry, your secret is safe with me! ;) _

_Love, _

_Sesshomaru._

Inuyasha thought it over. Of course he would continue his practice, but he had been hoping for an answer of why only they were like this. Maybe Kiki had it too, he had no idea. He was just going to write a reply when his mom said, "Time's up!" So he'll just have to wait until next time. Sesshomaru won't mind. He knew that his eyes were bad, and that his time on the computer and television was limited. Slowly, he signed out and walked upstairs to his room. He'll start his training now, since his brother suggested he should train more. He chose an object, in this case, the table lamp, and glared at it, forcing himself to relax. Soon, the outline of the lamp began to blur slightly, then more and more, until the very air around it wavered and dimmed. That was the lamp's aura. Inuyasha had no idea how he got this ability, but two years ago, he had been looking at Mr. Burke while he talked about family life, trying very hard to not pay attention when suddenly, the air around Mr. Burke blurred and swirled like water in a moving bottle. From then on, whenever he concentrated hard enough while relaxing at the same time, he could see an object's aura. But unless the thing was living, the aura would be plain grey. But if it were alive, it could be any colour of the rainbow, and maybe sometimes more than one. For example, his own aura was pale blue that blended into shocking yellow and peacock green. Shippo's also had a bit of pale blue, but not a lot, he had the yellow, which was pale too, and there was a bright orangey red instead of green. Sango's was a slightly darker blue, with bright yellow and pink, the edges of which were violet. And Miroku had the darkest blue of all, with emerald green which turned, surprisingly, into pink. Inuyasha thought all of the colours meant something special. As soon as he was able to see colour in the aura, he had tested and looked at his friend's. And now he tensed suddenly, seeing that his thoughts were making the blur dissipate and become clearer. He tried harder and sure enough, the air around the lamp turned light grey, still swirling like mist, clashing slightly against the darker grey mist of the table, which just appeared. He closed his eyes. It was tiring work. When he opened them, out of the window, he saw a flaming shooting star, cutting though the redness of the sky. He blinked. It was gone. Must've been his bad eyesight, but... He thought of the e-mail. It was true, he didn't tell anybody else about this except his brother, and he had surprised him by telling him he had it too. Maybe someday he'll tell someone else. Someday...

* * *

So what do you think? Review please! Thanks for reading it! 


End file.
